Ultrasonic wind sensing technology utilizes ultrasonic sound waves to measure wind velocity and wind direction. The ultrasonic wind sensors typically utilize two or more ultrasonic transducers to generate and transmit the ultrasonic signals to obtain such wind measurements. Specifically, by monitoring and obtaining the transmitted and received signals from the ultrasonic wind sensors, both wind speed and wind direction measurements may be obtained.
While ultrasonic wind sensing technology is much more accurate than other conventional wind speed measurement devices, one of the current limitations associated with ultrasonic wind sensors is that the transmitted and received signals may be compromised by signal turbulence. This then results in faulty and incorrect measurement data. Additionally, these ultra-sonic wind sensors often require a lot of power to ensure that the specific voltage impulse is properly transmitted to the receiving end of the sensor. As such, there is a need to provide a more accurate sensing system with sufficient power generation and storage capabilities to ensure that these ultrasonic wind sensors are powered effectively and efficiently.